


Fifty Shades of Carmilla

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloodplay, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Hector and Carmilla have a tit for tat relationship





	Fifty Shades of Carmilla

Carmilla was seated on her favorite chair, hand curled around a decorative wine glass, a sleeping Hector snoring softly in her lap, kneeling between her legs. He had fallen asleep just moments ago, and the wine was just to try and calm her nerves.

“Hector dear.” She lay her free hand down, threading her sharp nails through the endless waves of soft silver curls. His response was a soft groan and Hector moving further to nestle between her soft thighs.

“Not nooowww” He groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist. She took another sip of the aged wine.

She let her hand grip him a little more, scratching a bit deeper into his skull. “Hector, you know I don’t like to wait…” She laughed a gory chuckle, watching as he squirmed under her grip. “Now, should we resume?” She pulled at his hair, yanking his head backward, revealing droves of tanned skin. He grunted in a short spurt of pain, but bared his neck to her, eyes closed in a soft expression of calm and her eyes traveled to the pair of pinpricks sitting underneath his ear. Carmilla leaned down, the tops of her bare breasts resting against his chin, and licked a stripe from the slope of his collarbone to the shell of his ear, relishing the salt and earth she tasted.

“It seems you won’t even give me the time to answer…” He chuckled, and rested his hand on the outside of her thigh, gripping her firmly to keep himself steady. She nibbled on his earlobe, letting the half-full glass drop to the floor and spill in a soft thud, the deep red liquid splashing across the floor. Her now free hand latched itself at the base of his throat, gently squeezing as she pressed her lips against the pinpricks below his ear.

He felt searing pain for only a moment, soon replaced by indomitable pleasure and he groaned as his ecstasy rose with every pull of her lips. He filled her mouth with his lifeblood, dripping from the corners of her lips in a morbid display of gluttony. Both his hands were on her thighs now, inching closer to her center as she took the life from him. Eyes effectively lolled into the back of his head, he groaned again as she pulled away. His blood dripped down from chin to her stomach a queenly gaze landing on him. Hector was still in the throes of ecstasy, eyes half-lidded and mouth agape, cradled in Carmilla’s claws.

“To the bed Hector, you’ll regain your strength in a moment.” She commanded, and through his haze he managed a slight nod, releasing himself from her grip and making the slow trip to her chambers.

Taking her arms to her mouth she wiped away the remnants of Hector on her chin and body and then proceeding to wipe her arm on the chair beneath her. She let herself soak in the feeling of the blood coursing through her body, the _life_ it gave her and stood to follow Hector into the adjacent room.

He was lain across the lounge, his breathing deep and even. Nearly put to sleep by her earlier ministrations. The wound on his neck was still open, but the deluge that Carmilla had taken advantage of earlier was now a trickle following the curve of his breastbone. He had a hand combing through his hair, trying to fix what the woman had done to him with her talons.

“Are you ready, Hector?” She cooed, her coy tone unfitting to the brazen and demanding demeanor of her stature. She saunters to the bed, setting herself down on the silken sheets, legs spread wide, and leaning back, prepared for him.

He takes a breath, then another. Then laughs, “You are quite spirited today aren’t you?” Hector stands, moving to take his place nestled again between her milky thighs. She lays back completely, letting her hair spill out over the covers carelessly. He reaches down to his member, giving it a few strokes to awaken it from earlier, it doesn’t take long. He positions his hands at either side of her hips, and his pelvis between them, the head of his penis pressing hard against the swell of her clit.

“Move dammit!” She finally snaps, lifting her head just enough to stare him in the eye. He laughs a nervous chuckle and pushes his hips forward. He’d never get used to this part. She was always cold, it was like dipping his member into icy bathwater and he always wanted to recoil a bit first, but soon he assimilated to the feeling of being inside her. She didn’t make a noise, she never did, but he could feel her tighten and he watched as her nails began to dig into the sheets. Her eyes were gently shut, and she let herself soak in the feeling of being penetrated once again. Their coitus wasn’t as passion filled and wild as both were accustomed to, but rather a mutual agreement. Tit for tat as some would say.

He pounded as fast as he could in an effort to gain his climax, and she willingly aided by lifting her hips to provide a pleasant angle. In a first (for them both) Carmilla broke their unspoken rule of silence, and pleaded with him in a desperate whisper, “Hector, more, please.”

It sent a feeling down the length of his spine tow which he couldn’t put a name to, not only was she speaking, but she pleaded, to _him_ a lowly creature who not hours earlier was demeaned as inferior and incompetent. If he squints and angled his thrusts just so, he could even see the expression in her face change ever so minutely. She was actually _enjoying_ _herself_ , and of course, this act they were doing would be enjoyable in the plainest of sense, but from her change in demeanor, he could reasonably assume she was enjoying _him._ And _that_ put a smile on his face. Emboldened by her actions he gripped the dip in her hips, leaning closer so that their gazes connected. “How does it _feel_ Carmilla? To have a petty human inside of you?” He punctuated the last word with a particularly hard thrust. Her eyes shut for a moment, her claws digging deeper into the fabric, but she said nothing. He landed as much force as he could in the next thrust, relishing the tiniest gasp that escaped from her. “Oh come on, aren’t you the most powerful creature in this hemisphere? Surely you’re not _liking_ this?” He played coy, moving her hips to sync with his, and if it was her blood in her veins he surely would be leaving bruises where his fingers gripping the swell of her hips.

His gloating soon died down as he approached his climax, his movements erratic and unseemly, she despite her silence was getting closer as well, if the tightness inside her was anything to go by.

When she finally, let go, with a fervent thrust of her own hips, the only sound that escaped her was a quiet and irreverent, “ _Shit.”_ Again emboldened by Carmilla’s openness, Hector finally spilled into her, slamming himself against her wet tightness. He finished with a small grunt, and pulled out, leaving a leaking trail behind.

“You’re not so high and mighty after all, aren’t you?” He whispers, and her response, much to be expected, was a defiant silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote at 2:00 AM after a long shift at work. If it seems a little more unpolished than usual that is why. Leave a comment if you like, if you have criticism, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
